Protect him
by spiritdetectiveusagi
Summary: Pearl has to come to terms with the inevitable. In a few days Rose will disappear forever. Can Pearl keep her promise? ONESHOT.


_I wrote this for some AMAZING friends of mine. If I hadn't met them I would have never known the beauty of Steven Universe. Shout out to Kris and Izzy, you gals are wonderful! For all you other people reading, **ENJOY!**_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe._

* * *

 _I refused to cry. I had to stay_ _ **strong**_ _._

 _ **I had to do it for her.**_

She overlooked the beach, staring into its marvelous beauty. The sound of the waves filled her ears as she leaned backwards into the sand. She sat with gracefulness, the tips of her feet meeting with the ocean, the grains of the earth rubbing between her fingers. The smell of sea's salt wafted past her nose as she settled into deep thought. There was nothing she could do. This was it, the end of her journey with Rose. Thousands of years coming to halt for the birth of a half human, half gem being; at the sacrifice of the greatest gem she had ever known. She could feel the sting of the tears as they welled near the brim of her icy hues. However, she refused to let them fall. She made a promise to herself that she would not cry. She would not cry for Rose, because this gem chose this path. She took a deep shaky breath as she leaned her head back with a sigh.

 **Now she was disappearing forever.**

She wanted her to live. Yet she had no one to blame. She needed to point fingers. She could blame Greg for being selfish. She could tell Rose she wasn't thinking clearly. She could blame herself...

Where would that get her but, nowhere. It wouldn't change anything. Rose would still have the baby, she would still leave all of the Crystal Gems behind, and worst of all Rose was going to die. There was no turning back now. Only a couple of days left and it would be time for Pearl to say the word she never wanted to be directed at the Gem she cared about more than herself. **Goodbye.**

 **"** Pearl, how long are you going to sit out here for?"

Rose's voice snapped her back to reality. It was harsh and she couldn't help but stare at the object that was tearing apart at their bond before even looking at her face.

"Pearl?" Rose spoke again, this time with concern in her voice.

"Yes?" Pearl forced the word past her lips so much so that it came out as a choked whisper. Rose's dark eyes were definitely focused on her now. She knew no matter what she said Rose would know she was lying. Rose could see her pain better than anyone . They stared at each other for what seemed longer than the years that they had been together, ever since Pearl said yes and turned her back on Homeworld with Rose at her side. It wasn't until the pregnant gem broke the stare that the silence truly became overbearing.

"I'm just a few days away Pearl. I can feel how near the baby is." She spoke softly with a warming smile, her hands rubbing her belly with joy. The wind blew past them as she spoke, caressing their hair as it danced by. She could feel the happiness radiating from her, painstakingly reminding her she would never feel it again.

Pearl stood up, a small "Hmph." passing her lips. She lowered her head as she fought back tears, taking a brief moment to dust the sand off of her body. This was too much. There was no way she could hold back any longer.

"Why...?" It was but a whisper, yet she could feel Rose's eyes on her.

"Why what, Pearl?" Rose stepped closer towards her, trying to ease the distance between them.

Pearl turned her back to Rose. She couldn't face her. All that anger, pain, and suffering. How could she choose humanity over her family. She knew the answer. Rose loved **everything**. This was the ultimate exchange. They had given all to protect this planet. It would only make since that she would want to give back to a place that was so beautiful, a place she had sworn to protect. Yet, Pearl couldn't wrap her head around the simple fact that Rose chose Greg over her. What was wrong with her? Was she not good enough?

"Why am I not good enough?" Pearl wrenched her words deep from her chest with broken sobs. She would never fully understand Rose's motive in all this. Why this all had to be. However, the pain of it all, it was real. She couldn't understand it either. There was so much yet so little she knew. But when Rose's arms found her way around her she felt that warmth again. It melted her from the inside and she couldn't help but lean into the Gem for comfort.

"You were always good enough, Pearl."

She couldn't help the breakdown. It was wrong of her to hold it in.

"I'm scared Rose."

"I am too Pearl. But, I want you to take care of him. I want you to show him how great Gems can be. Please, show him our places. Teach him all we know, but protect him. I want him to learn the best of our past not the worst."

Pearl held on tight as Rose's fingers found her way into her ginger hair. "I promise Rose. I promise!"

They stood on the beach for what seemed like ages. Rose holding up the weight of Pearl's pain. It inspired Pearl how Rose could continue to be strong even though in a few days she knew she would be no more. But, that was Rose.

 **She always put others before herself.**

* * *

 **The day came faster than expected.**

 _He decided to come early._

Greg barreled in through the door with Rose and laid her on the couch. As everyone grabbed blankets and all they would need to make her comfortable. No one knew how it was going to happen. This baby would be the first of his kind. That was enough to scare all of them.

Pearl had never seen Greg cry so much. As she thought more about it even Amethyst and Garnet were crying. No one wanted to say goodbye. But it was apparent that they would have to. This was it, the moment they had been waiting for. Rose Quartz reached out for Greg's hand, the faintest droplets of sweat passing down her soft, pink brow. She never stopped smiling. She seemed so **happy**.

"Any moment now." She softly moaned in pain. Yet, that beautiful smile never left her face.

"You'll love him. He's going to be great."

All of the gems crowded around her. Support and love poured from them all. No words, there was nothing to be said. The tears said it all.

"One day we'll all see each other again." Rose's voice slowly faded into a whisper as her gem glowed. The bright pink light engulfed her as it took form in the shape of a rose. Wails of sorrow escaped them all as the rose took the form of a child.

Pearl reached for him, Greg by her side. He kept his head low. As he hugged her and the baby. Pearl couldn't help the resentment she felt. The pain and emptiness this child was leaving her.

 _"Protect him."_

"Rose?" Pearl opened her eyes and was met by the glow of Rose's gem. It warmed her, took all of those horrible feelings away. She knew what she had to do. She made a promise to Rose. She was determined to keep it. She held him close, as the pink light enveloped them all.

 ** _"I will._** "


End file.
